Séduction à la Dixon
by Eponyme Anonyme
Summary: "Figure-toi que j'ai une technique de drague infaillible pour ce soir." Vi leva les yeux au ciel. "Merle, j't'ai déjà dit vingt fois qu'il faut que t'arrêtes d'aller sur des sites de pick up artists, c'est de la merde." OS pré-ZA, Merle/OC, pas de zombies, mais du vin rouge. Drague qui veut, conclue qui peut.


_**Note d'autrice de peu d'intérêt (mais quand même, lisez-la quoi) :**_

_Cet OS n'a que très peu à voir avec l'univers de Walking Dead, si on retire le fait que le suave Merle Dixon est dedans. C'est complètement AU, complètement gratuit (et bien crétin aussi), et à vrai dire c'est un bonus pour les lectrices et lecteurs de ma trop longue fic Merle/OC « Le dernier voyage de la baleine blanche », car cet OS reprend mon OC de là-bas, Vi, une jeune fille assez, heu… extravagante. J'imagine ce que leur amitié pourrait donner dans le monde normal, s'ils s'étaient rencontré dans un contexte sans zombies, et donc voilà une proposition de résultat (je précise pour les besoins de l'histoire qu'ils habitent la même ville)._  
_Pour les autres… et ben c'est juste un OS marrant avec Merle Dixon, qui rend j'espère justice à son charme ravageur, et que vous pouvez lire juste comme ça, voilà._

_Bonne lecture, laissez des reviews pour que je me sente moins seule, tout ça tout ça, vous connaissez le refrain._

.

.

Les étés en Géorgie étaient connus pour être chauds et humides, celui-là ne faisait pas exception. C'était même entre juin et septembre qu'il pleuvait le plus. Les Géorgiens, entre deux averses, se prélassaient au soleil, car quel que soit le temps, l'été était synonyme de vacances, de barbecues, d'apéro en terrasse et de grasses matinées pour qui le pouvait.

Mais pour les artisans, l'été était aussi surtout synonyme d'emploi du temps surchargé, et de nouveaux clients. Généralement, on avait surtout affaire à des habitués, c'était l'effet petite ville : on faisait appel à son plombier, son serrurier, son électricien, son couvreur. Mais en été, tout était bouleversé, entre les vacances et les touristes qui louaient des maisons à la semaine, on se retrouvait régulièrement à décrocher le téléphone avec au bout du fil des gens qui appelaient pour la première fois après avoir feuilleté l'annuaire et cherché longuement le Graal au mois d'août : un plombier pas-en-vacances et qui-pouvait-venir-vite.

Cette semaine particulièrement avait vu se remplir l'emploi du temps de Vi de manière cauchemardesque, parce que par une conjoncture incroyablement malchanceuse, elle se trouvait pour la première fois de sa courte carrière l'unique électricienne disponible en ville : en plus des vacances d'été habituelles des autres artisans, s'était ajouté coup sur coup un congé maternité et une jambe cassée.

Mais la grande chance qu'avaient sans le savoir les clients esseulés qui tombaient sur elle au pif dans l'annuaire, c'était que Vi était l'électricienne la plus gentille de toute la profession. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle avait choisi un métier où on rendait service aux gens, aider et se rendre utile était presque une obsession chez elle. Ça et démonter des appareils et des machines pour voir ce qui clochait dedans. Elle adorait littéralement son boulot, on ne pouvait pas la rendre plus heureuse qu'en la mettant devant un tableau électrique aussi hystérique qu'une guirlande de Noël, un chauffe-eau devenu schizophrène, ou une prise qui menaçait de prendre feu.

Depuis trois semaines, elle ne faisait quasiment que travailler. Elle acceptait de faire des heures supplémentaires aberrantes, d'aller chez des clients les dimanches, et même de ramener du petit électroménager chez elle à réparer le soir pour le lendemain. Ses collègues plaisantaient sur le fait qu'elle était une esclave ou un pigeon et qu'elle ne savait pas dire non, mais Vi s'en fichait.  
Sa maison était en train de devenir un taudis dégueulasse, elle n'avait rien porté d'autre que ses vêtements de travail ou son pyjama depuis plus de six jours, ses tables de salon, salle à manger et même cuisine disparaissaient sous les outils, les composants électriques et les cendriers pleins, et elle buvait beaucoup trop de café… mais en contrepartie, les petites vieilles à qui elle remettait le jus un dimanche matin la remerciaient quasiment les larmes aux yeux, elle commençait à envisager de se construire un abri de jardin avec en guise de briques tous les pots de confiture qu'on lui offrait, les familles chez qui elle acceptait de rétablir l'eau chaude même après 20h un samedi soir étaient si soulagées qu'elles insistaient pour la garder à manger, et surtout, elle allait palper une prime de fin de mois telle qu'elle pourrait peut-être enfin faire réparer sa foutue toiture, ce qui devenait sacrément urgent, parce que c'en était au point où il pleuvait littéralement dans son grenier.

Il était midi et demie, elle était bien évidemment au boulot durant sa pause, et comme souvent, elle faisait plusieurs choses à la fois : elle passait une commande à un fournisseur sur l'ordinateur, tout en mangeant des parts de pizzas et en bavardant avec son patron et seul collègue, Jorge.  
L'entreprise Lopez & Fils Plomberie et Électricité était à lui, plus exactement, il l'avait héritée de son père à sa retraite. Le nom de l'entreprise était resté le même, et Jorge, qui était bien évidemment un hispanique pur jus, ne se lassait pas de faire des blagues à propos de ça, expliquant avec un grand sérieux aux clients étonnés lors de leur première visite que non, Vi, qui était par ailleurs blanche comme un cul et quasiment rousse, n'était ni son père ni son fils.  
Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, principalement parce qu'ils avaient le même humour de merde.

Ils venaient de terminer la pizza et Jorge jetait un œil au bon de commande final, lorsque le téléphone sonna dans l'atelier — endroit le plus commode pour répondre quand on n'avait pas les moyens de payer une secrétaire.  
« Je prends », déclara la jeune fille, qui était déjà à moitié debout à moitié assise sur le bureau.

« Lopez & Fils bonjour, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ? » récita-t-elle de son ton le plus avenant.  
Une voix d'homme un peu surpris lui répondit.  
« Ah, bonjour, heu, j'aimerais parler à un électricien.  
\- Veinard, ça tombe bien c'est moi. Allez-y, je vous écoute.  
\- Heu, en fait, je préférerais en parler directement avec votre patron, c'est assez technique.  
\- Il est occupé, quel est le problème ?  
\- C'est un problème de chauffe-eau. »  
Elle attendit la suite poliment, mais rien ne vint.  
« Ok, mais faut m'en dire un peu plus, c'est quoi qui déconne dedans ?  
\- Écoutez mademoiselle, répliqua une voix agacée, c'est pas la peine que je répète deux fois, passez-moi juste directement un électricien. »  
Vi perdit son sourire. Elle était capable de se plier en quatre-vingt-douze pour aider les gens, mais il y avait une exception : elle n'aimait pas rendre service aux cons.  
« Ok, j'vous passe un homme, ne quittez pas. »

Elle appuya momentanément sur le bouton mute.  
« Jorge, y a un gros connard misogyne qui veut parler à un mec, un vrai, au téléphone. J'en fais quoi ? »  
Sans se presser, l'hispanique se leva, vint la rejoindre et prit le téléphone.  
« Bonjour Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton affable, tout en mettant l'appareil sur haut-parleur.  
\- Mon chauffe-eau fait sauter les plombs, du coup j'ai plus d'eau chaude, faut que vous veniez.  
\- C'est un chauffe-eau électrique donc ?  
\- Ben oui.  
\- Je vous arrête tout de suite monsieur, je suis plombier, moi.  
\- Hein ? »  
Vi était déjà en train de se bidonner.  
« Vous nous avez trouvé dans l'annuaire ?  
\- Ouais, mon électricien de d'habitude est…  
\- En vacances, acheva Jorge à sa place. Et bien il y a écrit Lopez Plomberie et Électricité, et moi c'est la plomberie. Ce que vous me décrivez, c'est un problème électrique, je ne suis pas qualifié pour.  
\- C'est c'que je me tue à répéter à votre secrétaire, de me passer un électricien.  
\- Bien sûr monsieur, désolé pour le dérangement, je vais vous mettre en relation avec notre électricienne. »  
Il repassa le téléphone à Vi.

« Rebonjour Monsieur, c'est à nouveau moi. Bon, alors, c'est quoi vot'souci ?  
\- C'est vous l'électricien ?  
\- Ouais, c'est le premier truc que je vous ai dit.  
\- Mais vous répondez au téléphone ?  
\- Quand j'suis à côté et qu'il sonne, ouais, pas vous ?  
\- Vous pouvez passer quand pour réparer mon chauffe-eau ? Il fait sauter les plombs à chaque fois ! »  
Vi regarda le planning sur le mur. Avec, par chance et avec un peu de bonne volonté, un créneau le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Elle interrogea muettement Jorge, qui répondit par un doigt d'honneur.  
« Houlà, ça va pas être tout de suite, désolée, il faut que je regarde si on a un créneau cette semaine.  
\- Hein ? Vous pouvez pas venir aujourd'hui ? »  
Jorge fit un second doigt et une petite danse groovy avec ses deux mains aux majeurs dressés.  
« Pas du tout, Monsieur. Jeudi prochain, c'est le plus tôt que j'ai.  
\- Dans huit jours ?  
\- Vraiment navrée, tous mes collègues sont en vacances ou en arrêt, c'est moi qui récupère tout, je peux pas faire mieux que ça.  
\- J'vais pas doucher mes gosses à l'eau froide pendant une semaine ! »

Vi avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rigoler, Jorge était maintenant en train de mimer le geste de se trancher la gorge.  
« Écoutez, voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vous mets un rendez-vous pour le jeudi, mais si jamais j'ai un désistement, ou bien un moment de libre, je vous rappelle. »  
Le type accepta à contre-cœur, et elle put noter ses coordonnées. C'est seulement après avoir raccroché que Vi s'autorisa à se marrer ouvertement.  
« _Culero pendejo_, commenta sobrement son patron.  
\- C'était un bon, celui-là. »  
Elle était hilare tandis qu'elle recopiait les infos sur le planning.  
« Il m'a fait ma journée.  
\- T'es encore trop sympa, moi je l'aurais foutu le mois prochain. »  
Un téléphone sonna à nouveau, dans le bureau, et Vi alla répondre. Cette fois, c'était son portable.

Pas besoin de regarder ce qui s'affichait sur l'écran pour savoir qui c'était. Elle avait attribué des sonneries personnalisées aux gens qui lui téléphonaient régulièrement. Par exemple, la musique de Super Mario, c'était le patron, logique. Celle de sa meilleure copine, c'était _Girls just wanna have fun_, et son médecin, c'était le générique de Dr House. Et lorsque, comme en ce moment, c'était _Sympathy for the Devil_ de Motörhead, alors là c'était Merle Dixon.

« Bonjour, Merle, déclama-t-elle après avoir décroché.  
\- Salut, Brindille, j'suppose que t'es au boulot ? Quoi de beau ?  
\- Oh, rien, le féminisme progresse et un blaireau va se doucher à l'eau froide pendant quelques jours. Tu veux faire réparer ton chauffe-eau demain ? J'ai un créneau.  
\- Non, pas vraiment, fit-il, incertain, sans comprendre la blague. Et sinon, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? »  
C'était vrai que c'était vendredi. Et par chance, le premier soir depuis longtemps où elle avait le temps de cuisiner.  
« Oui, des cannoli, tu viens manger ?  
\- C'est ces pâtes avec la viande dedans, c'est ça ?  
\- Non, tu confonds avec cannelloni. Les cannoli c'est des pâtisseries. Mais si tu veux, j'peux faire des pâtes avant.  
\- J't'appelais surtout pour un truc après bouffer en fait.  
\- Oh ? Ben écoute, passe manger déjà et après on verra. Désolée mais j'suis un peu occupée là, j'peux pas trop causer.  
\- Pas d'souci. Ça marche, j'ramène des bières, ciao Brindille. »

Elle fit une petite dans de la joie après avoir reposé le téléphone.  
Associer bière, nourriture italienne et Merle était toujours la promesse d'une bonne soirée.

.

.

La maison de Vi était plutôt isolée, hors de la ville, on pouvait même dire qu'elle était carrément à la campagne. Il fallait une vingtaine de minutes à Merle pour y arriver depuis chez lui, heureusement que ça valait le coup.  
Il avait pris sa voiture, ce coup-ci, pas sa moto, et heureusement, le tas de boue qui lui servait de bagnole avait eu le bon goût de démarrer. Dommage, la Triumph, c'était mieux que sa Ford pourrie de gros paysan, pour promener les filles, mais son bijou était au garage chez son frère. Il avait encore craqué pour de nouveaux bricolages de customisation dessus, qui lui coûtaient de l'argent qu'il aurait mieux fait de dépenser ailleurs. Mais comme on disait : on se refait pas.  
Et lui, il avait largement passé l'âge de se refaire. Mieux valait refaire sa moto.

Lorsqu'il poussa le petit portail du jardin, il ronchonna en voyant la hauteur de l'herbe.  
C'était une belle maison, même si elle avait un peu tendance à tomber en morceaux, surtout le toit. C'était surtout une maison trop grande et trop exigeante niveau entretien pour une personne seule. Vi y vivait en célibataire endurcie depuis la mort de son frère, dont elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise, et semblait se satisfaire pleinement de sa solitude. Merle avait déjà envisagé vaguement de lui proposer une collocation, ça lui aurait permis de quitter son mobile home minable et d'avoir un peu de compagnie, et elle aurait sans doute dit oui, ne serait-ce que pour lui rendre service. Mais ça signifiait cohabiter avec Vi au quotidien, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.  
En attendant, il venait squatter régulièrement et ne se privait pas pour faire comme chez lui, ce qu'il prouva une fois de plus en entrant sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« Salut ! gueula-t-il à l'adresse de son amie, qui n'était nulle part en vue.  
\- Bonjour Merle, cria-elle depuis la cuisine. Enlève tes pompes. »  
Elle savait qu'il ne le faisait jamais sans qu'on lui demande, quand bien même ses chaussures étaient toujours dégueulasses.  
« J'ai failli m'perdre dans l'herbe entre la rue et le perron, commenta-t-il à voix haute tout en défaisant ses lacets. Ta tondeuse est cassée ou quoi ?  
\- J'ai pas eu le temps, se justifia-t-elle, toujours dans la cuisine.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'demandes pas ?  
\- Le gosse de ma voisine doit le faire ce weekend.  
\- Et j'parie qu'tu l'paies.  
\- Hmm hmm, la manette de Playstation sur la table du salon.  
\- Sérieusement ? T'en a pas marre de t'faire exploiter ?  
\- Oh, c'est juste un faux contact, y en a pour dix minutes. Ça vaut largement une pelouse. »

Merle traversa le salon, passant à côté de la table basse, laquelle était intégralement encombrée de ce qu'on pouvait identifier immédiatement comme étant la vie de Vi en résumé : deux cendriers qui débordaient de cadavres de roulées, une pile de romans proche de l'effondrement (elle avait la manie de lire plusieurs livres simultanément), des paquets de tabacs entamés, des machins électriques qui dégueulaient des câbles dans tous les sens, des miettes, des boites de médicament, des canettes de bière échouées, quatre briquets et des allumettes (ce qui signifiait concrètement qu'aucun des briquets ne fonctionnait), une tasse de café complètement marron à l'intérieur, et un inhalateur contre l'asthme juste à côté d'un pochon en plastique avec de la weed dedans.  
Sa meilleure amie était un cocktail unique en son genre de la nonchalance jumelée à l'hyperactivité, avec une grosse dose de procrastination.  
Merle ne la connaissait pas depuis très longtemps comparée à d'autres de ses potes, un an seulement, mais il avait pourtant déjà passé certaines des meilleurs soirées de sa vie dans cette baraque.

Il mit ses bières au frigo à peine entré dans la cuisine, et en tira deux fraiches à la place. Vi venait tout juste de terminer de saupoudrer de sucre glace ses pâtisseries et s'essuyait les mains sur son pantalon. Elle était encore en bleu de travail. Juste la moitié, plus exactement, le haut de la combi ôté jusqu'à la taille et pendouillant derrière ses jambes, signe qu'elle s'était mise en cuisine directement en arrivant du boulot.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Merle, et qu'elle le vit pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle eut un sourire incrédule.  
« Wow. Mariage ou enterrement ? »  
Il portait une chemise, c'était une petite rareté de voir ça.  
« Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est juste que là où j'vais ce soir c'est chic. Et d'ailleurs toi aussi va falloir que tu t'pomponnes un brin.  
\- Houlà, ouvre-moi une bière et explique-moi ça.  
\- Ben figure-toi que j'ai une technique de drague infaillible. »  
Et voilà, on y revenait à nouveau. L'obsession de Merle en soirée : choper.  
« Est-ce que tu sais que les nanas sont davantage attirées par les mecs déjà en couple que par les célibataires ? C'est prouvé scientifiquement. C'est un truc chez vous, un instinct de compétition naturel, c'est dans vos gènes, pour faire clair, vous avez plus envie de séduire un type si vous voyez qu'il est accompagné d'une autre gonzesse. »  
Vi leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Merle, j't'ai déjà dit vingt fois qu'y faut que t'arrêtes d'aller sur des sites de pick up artists, c'est de la merde.  
\- Non non, c'est sérieux, j'parie qu'ça marche. Et puis au pire, ça met en confiance, genre tu vois, quand un mec se pointe tout seul à une soirée, ça fait un peu creepy, tu peux te dire qu'il est mort de faim et peut-être il découpe des filles dans sa cave, mais s'il se ramène avec déjà une gonzesse, ben pour les autres c'est comme un message, ça veut dire qu'il est correct, tu comprends ?  
\- J'ai surtout peur de comprendre pourquoi t'es en train de me raconter ça à moi.  
\- Y a ce bar en ville, le truc assez chicos, qui sert du vin, ce soir ils font une soirée dégustation spéciale femmes. Entrée pleine pour les types, demi-tarif pour les couples et gratoche pour les filles célibataires.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit en marketing ? Si c'est gratuit, c'est que c'est toi le produit.  
\- Voilà mon idée : je t'invite, on y va ensemble, tu t'arranges pour avoir l'air d'être peut-être ma copine mais peut-être pas, et je te paie tous les verres de vin qu'tu veux.  
\- Oh ben oui, bien sûr, et une fois que t'auras pécho, j'aurai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi à pied, c'est ça ? »

Vi était une des rares Américaines à détester conduire, elle avait prêté à long terme la voiture de son frère à Merle et Daryl, en échange de quoi ils lui servaient régulièrement de chauffeurs pour les trucs trop loin ou trop lourds à faire en vélo, et c'était Daryl qui l'utilisait en ce moment.  
« Bon ok, je t'offres aussi le taxi, ça te va ?  
\- Si je résume bien, tu veux que je vienne faire genre je suis ta nana mais pas trop, juste histoire de rendre d'autres nanas jalouses et de te donner l'occasion de prouver ta théorie absolument rétrograde et puante de masculiniste pseudoscientifique à deux balles ?  
\- Tu as oublié de citer le passage où tu buvais plein de vin gratuit. »  
Il connaissait suffisamment l'animal pour savoir que l'argument allait faire mouche.  
« Certes, présenté comme ça…  
\- Alors, tu dis quoi ?  
\- D'accord, je marche. De toute façon c'est complètement tordu et ça a aucune chance d'aboutir.  
\- On parie ?  
\- Je ne parie pas sur la misère affective et sexuelle de mon meilleur ami, ce serait cruel. Par contre, je viens à une condition, une fois que je serai bourrée et que toutes les filles du bar t'auront mis un râteau, tu me ramènes chez moi et on se termine devant un bon film avec les cannoli qui restent.  
\- Ok pour moi, mais je peux déjà te dire que tu vas les manger toute seule.  
\- Ouais ouais, vend pas la peau de l'ours avant de lui avoir payé au moins cinq verres de rouge. »

.

.

Après le repas, absolument délicieux comme à chaque fois (Vi adorait cuisiner et Merle manger, ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer), elle s'absenta le temps d'une douche, et en revint propre, mais tout à fait inadéquate pour sortir séduire.  
Elle avait un de ses teeshirts de groupes de musique complètement inconnus. Merle n'avait jamais rien pigé à ce qu'elle écoutait, des machins punk, électro, hardcore bizarres, du free jazz, de la noise et des trucs résolument inaudibles, dont les teeshirts étaient tout aussi tordus. Celui de ce soir était blanc avec un énorme dessin de baleine façon gravure sur le devant, et le groupe s'appelait _Svalbard_. Et bien sûr il était trop large, comme si elle avait pas déjà assez l'air maigre et plate sans ça.

« On avait dit qu'tu faisais un effort vestimentaire, ce soir, ronchonna Merle. On va pas chez les clodos j'te signale.  
\- Dis donc, c'est toi qui y vas pour draguer, pas moi, alors j'fais bien c'que je veux. »

Enfin, au moins elle avait un jean correct, pas un de ces espèces d'horribles pantalons de boulot avec des poches partout. Pour le reste, et ben c'était Vi, donc pas de maquillage, pas de bijoux, des cernes sous les yeux, un teint de vampire, et les cheveux ébouriffés aux quatre vents. Intégralement garçon manqué, jugeait Merle, rien à en tirer.  
Comment exactement est-ce que les autres femmes étaient censées être jalouses de ça ? Ça faisait davantage pitié qu'envie.

.

.

Le bar tint ses promesses dès le pas de la porte.  
L'endroit était plutôt classe et sophistiqué, mais pas prétentieux pour autant. Il y avait des tables et des chaises dans la partie face au bar, devant la vitrine, mais derrière se trouvaient deux autres salles, dont une située dans un rez de jardin qui donnait sur une terrasse intérieure, et meublées de fauteuils et de banquettes qui avaient l'air super confortables. L'ambiance était tamisée, douillette, avec de la lumière bien dosée, pas trop forte, et une musique un peu jazzy en fond, à un volume assez bas pour favoriser les conversations sans avoir besoin de gueuler — ce qui, avouons-le, est souvent la malédiction des bars branchés.  
Mais le plus attrayant pour Merle dès le premier regard, c'était la clientèle.  
Souvent, quand un endroit tentait de mettre en place une soirée « spéciale femmes » ça ne marchait qu'à moitié, mais là, non, c'était un vrai succès, il n'y avait quasiment que des nanas dans le bar, et seulement quelques rares types. Et les filles étaient vraiment pas dégueu, en plus. C'était la situation rêvée pour lui, un choix de roi et peu de concurrence, c'était presque du tout cuit.

« Alors, heureux ? questionna Vi.  
\- Autant qu'un loup dans une bergerie.  
\- Très classe, ironisa-t-elle. Tu veux que je décampe tout de suite pour te laisser le champ libre, je suppose ?  
\- Arrête, n'exagère pas, j'ai quand même envie de trinquer avec ma meilleure amie pour commencer.  
\- Tellement bon prince de ta part.  
\- Il faut appâter un peu le gibier.  
\- Affreux personnage. »

Vi jouait l'outragée, mais en vrai elle souriait. Merle se faisait volontairement plus goujat qu'il ne l'était avec elle, la vérité c'est qu'il aimait réellement passer du temps en sa compagnie. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent autour de leur premier verre de la soirée, discutant de tout et de rien, comme toujours, du boulot de Vi, de l'oisiveté peu honnête de Merle, de leur mille et un petits bonheurs et petits tracas de la vie.  
En fait, ils sortaient tous les deux d'une sale période. L'an précédent avait été leur _annus horribilis_, chacun à sa façon : Vi avait perdu son frère, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, et Merle sa main droite, dans des circonstances pénibles, et tous deux avaient eu un mal de chien à s'en remettre. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils allaient mal, et chacun s'était découvert un soutien inattendu en la personne de l'autre, qui avait débouché sur cette amitié très solide, fondée sur une empathie mutuelle. Ce qui, pour Merle, était rarissime. Pouvoir compter sur une véritable amie en cas de coup dur était une nouveauté, qu'il savait apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Il avait une véritable affection pour « sa » Brindille, qu'il exprimait plus ou moins bien, à sa façon détournée, mais qu'elle avait l'intelligence de percevoir et de décrypter. Elle avait de grandes réserves de patience à opposer à son caractère rude et compliqué (il s'engueulait moins souvent avec elle qu'avec son frère, c'était dire), et lui s'efforçait de répondre présent en cas de besoin, notamment en étant attentif à ses nombreux problèmes de santé, que Vi collectionnait comme d'autres les Pokémons.  
Elle allait vraiment mieux depuis quelques temps. Elle reprenait le poids qu'elle avait perdu lors de sa spectaculaire dépression, et s'était remise à bosser comme une dingue et à habiter véritablement sa propre maison, pas juste à la hanter comme un fantôme.

Il allait peut-être bien lui proposer d'emménager chez elle, finalement. Après tout, ce serait chouette de passer plus de temps avec elle, même si elle était pas toujours facile à vivre, mais dans le fond, lui non plus. L'idée de pouvoir manger chaque jour la cuisine de Vi était en soi un argument massue. Il pourrait ranger sa moto dans son espèce de grange, et aussi en faire un garage pour y bricoler, et arrêter de squatter celui de Daryl. Et puis sa super maison avec son grand jardin, ça ferait un endroit nettement plus classe pour rapporter des gonzesses que son mobile home dégueulasse.  
Enfin, encore faudrait-il que Vi accepte qu'il en ramène.

Il se promit que s'il ne trouvait pas de nana ce soir et qu'il rentrait avec son amie, il mettrait la discussion sur le tapis. C'était le moment idéal, Vi avait l'air d'excellente humeur. Et puis avec tout le boulot qu'elle se tapait en ce moment, ça lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir un homme au foyer.

Après avoir vidé son premier verre, l'intéressée décréta gaiement qu'elle allait faire connaissance, et le laissa à sa mission de drague, non sans lui avoir souhaité bonne chance, et soutiré un billet de vingt dollars pour ses prochaines consos. Elle perdait pas le Nord, la gamine.

Moins d'une minute après que la Brindille ait vidé son siège de ses fesses maigrichonnes, une inconnue vint le remplir, comme ça, sans crier gare. C'était une très belle brune, plantureuse, dans la trentaine. Complètement le genre de Merle.

« Bonsoir », commença l'apparition divine.  
Elle était moulée dans une robe qui mettait en valeur à peu près chaque centimètre de son corps, et arborait un décolleté probablement illégal en Corée du Nord.  
« Dites donc, votre amie, elle a vraiment des cheveux magnifiques.  
\- Ça ouais, on peut pas dire le contraire », embraya-t-il volontiers.

C'était bien le seul truc que Vi avait pour elle, physiquement parlant. Enfin, ça et des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils auraient pu faire concurrence à un nouveau-né. Mais si beaucoup de filles avaient de beaux yeux bleus, il n'en avait jamais vu aucune autre avec des cheveux pareils. C'était un véritable nuage de boucles serrées, presque de frisures, folles, foisonnantes, d'une couleur dorée plutôt extraordinaire, qui lui faisaient une boule autour de la tête. Les gens voyaient d'abord ses cheveux avant de la voir elle.

« C'est la première fois qu'elle vient ici, devina son interlocutrice.  
\- Ouais, et moi aussi, mais mes tifs se remarquent moins. »  
La blague la fit rire. _Et boum, Dixon, cinq points d'entrée de jeu_, exulta-t-il.  
« Moi c'est Merle, dit-il en tendant la main, et la Boucles d'or moderne, c'est Vi.  
\- Anita, dit l'autre en la lui serrant. Vous êtes nouveaux dans le coin ?  
\- Non, pas du tout, on avait juste envie de changer d'endroit, et comme y avait cette soirée, on s'est dit qu'on allait tester le vin pour une fois. Et vous, vous venez souvent ?  
\- Oh oui, depuis l'ouverture quasiment ! J'adore le vin.  
\- Je dois vous avouer quelque chose : j'aime bien en boire aussi, mais j'y connais quasiment rien.  
\- Ah ça tombe bien, vous êtes au bon endroit pour découvrir, dit-elle avec un sourire charmant.  
\- Et avec la bonne personne en plus, double chance. Alors vous me conseillez quoi ? »

La femme se lança dans une série de suggestions avec enthousiasme, lui posant des questions sur ses goûts et cherchant à deviner ce qui pourrait lui plaire. Elle n'avait pas menti, elle aimait vraiment le vin. Elle profita du fait qu'il commandait un verre de ce qu'elle lui avait préconisé pour se resservir également la même chose, et ils trinquèrent. Il s'empressa de lui dire qu'elle avait fait un excellent choix, et en plus c'était vrai, le vin était super. Tu me diras, à six dollars le verre, il pouvait l'être, pensa Merle. Mais bon, c'était un investissement qui risquait de rapporter gros, vu l'attitude de la femme, souriante, chaleureuse, assise assez près de lui — bon, signe, ça, bon signe mon vieux — et qui avait visiblement envie de continuer à discuter.

De façon un peu étonnante, elle se remit à parler de Vi.  
« Dites, désolée si c'est indiscret mais… elle a quel âge, votre amie ? »  
Merle rigola. Il avait l'habitude, partout où il sortait avec la Brindille, et plus particulièrement dans les bars, personne ne voulait croire qu'elle était majeure, et les gens tiquaient de les voir ensemble. Leur véritable écart d'âge était déjà assez scandaleux, mais encore aggravé par le fait que lui faisait plus que son âge, et elle moins. Eux estimaient qu'entre sa nonchalance ironique sans âge à elle et son immaturité prolongée à lui, quelque part, ça s'équilibrait, et ils étaient tous deux pareillement choqués et vexés quand quelqu'un leur rappelait la pure réalité biologique : la première aurait pu être la fille du second.  
« Essayez de deviner, proposa-t-il malicieusement.  
\- Et bien, très honnêtement, je ne lui aurais jamais donné plus de dix-huit ans si je l'avais croisée dans la rue, mais là, forcément, dans un bar… soit elle a une fausse carte d'identité, soit elle est plus âgée qu'elle en a l'air. Alors, je ne sais pas… vingt-et-un tout juste ?  
\- Vingt-six.  
\- Vous vous fichez de moi.  
\- Non non, moi non plus j'y ai pas cru la première fois, mais elle m'a montré sa carte, et c'est une vraie.  
\- Et bien, je suis impressionnée.  
\- Moi aussi. Mais par pitié, n'essayez pas de deviner mon âge à moi, ça me vexerait. »  
La femme eut un très bel éclat de rire.  
« A ce point ?  
\- Oui, parce que moi, c'est l'inverse de Vi.  
\- Quoi, vous êtes plus jeune que vous n'en avez l'air ?  
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Je ne ferai aucune supposition, promis. En tous cas, en ce qui me concerne, rien d'extraordinaire.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Et bien j'ai l'air d'avoir trente-deux ans, et j'en ai trente-deux.  
\- Le meilleur âge, déclara-t-il. Assez jeune pour s'amuser, assez vieux pour limiter les conneries.  
\- J'aurais pas dit mieux ! s'amusa Anita. Et sinon, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, vous et Vi ? Pardon, ça fait vraiment déplacé de demander ça, mais je vous ai un peu vu parler tout à l'heure, et vous avez vraiment l'air de bien vous entendre. »

Merle était ravi. Son stratagème marchait du feu de Dieu ! La présence très remarquée de la Brindille à ses côtés attisait la curiosité, la convoitise même peut-être, et donnait aux autres femmes l'envie d'en savoir davantage sur lui. Il s'empressa d'expliquer à Anita qu'ils étaient seulement de bons amis, sous-entendant carrément que s'il était venu avec Vi, c'était à sa demande à elle, pour lui donner l'occasion de sortir.

Pour se faire un peu mousser, il déclama sans vergogne un énorme mensonge :  
« Figurez-vous qu'elle est un peu timide.  
\- Ah bon ? On ne dirait pas, à la voir.  
\- Oh, une fois un verre à la main, elle est à l'aise, mais aller quelque part toute seule, ça lui flanque le cafard, et puis aussi elle a pas de voiture, alors c'est mieux si quelqu'un la ramène chez elle, elle vit hors de la ville.  
\- Oh, c'est gentil de votre part.  
\- Oui enfin, j'ai pas promis de la ramener ce soir, on a dit qu'on venait ensemble mais, bon, on s'est réservé la possibilité de repartir chacun de notre côté, vous voyez, des fois que je ferais une rencontre.  
\- Ou bien elle, objecta la femme malicieusement.  
\- Ou bien elle, admit Merle. Mais franchement, ça m'étonnerait venant de Vi, c'est pas le genre.  
\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est, son genre ?  
\- Et ben franchement… j'en sais rien du tout. »  
Cet aveu le fit sourire.  
« Pas moi, ça c'est clair. Pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais ça a pas collé. Et pas à cause de l'âge, hein, j'vous vois venir. On est juste pas compatibles, ça arrive. Et Vi, ben, je l'ai jamais vue avec quelqu'un, ni draguer ou quoi. On fait beaucoup de blagues à propos de ça, mais en vrai, je pense juste que c'est pas son truc, les rencontres.  
\- Oh vous savez, des fois on croit connaitre les gens, et puis on est surpris.  
\- Alors là, vous avez totalement raison. Si ça se trouve, elle a une vie sexuelle effrénée, et je suis pas au courant. »  
Rien que d'y penser le faisait rire.  
« Pourquoi pas ? On dit que ce sont ceux qui en font le plus qui en parlent le moins, plaisanta son interlocutrice.  
\- Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux que j'arrête d'en parler, avant de ruiner mes chances pour ce soir. »

Anita rit à nouveau. Soit elle avait très bon caractère, soit elle était déjà pompette. En parlant de ça, elle avait bu plus vite que lui, et son verre était vide.  
« C'est marée basse, lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- En effet.  
\- Je vous en offre un autre ?  
\- Merci, c'est très aimable, mais je vais aller me servir moi-même. La soirée ne fait que commencer. » Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil de connivence. « Et bien Merle, ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec vous. J'espère que vous allez passer une excellente soirée, et je vous souhaite de rentrer en charmante compagnie, plus charmante encore que votre amie. »

Ce salut absolument sincère et chaleureux creusait définitivement la tombe de la moindre possibilité de relation entre eux. Là, c'était plus un vent, c'était l'ouragan Katrina. Il la laissa filer gracieusement, fair play. Pas la peine de s'acharner.  
Bon, bon, ok, c'était décevant, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi se sentir dépité pour autant. Aucun pêcheur ne pouvait prétendre avoir une touche à peine la canne plongée dans l'eau. Et il y avait plein de poissons dans l'océan.

Merle se fit resservir un verre de cet excellent machin qu'elle avait nommé Cabernet, tout en croisant les doigts qui lui restaient pour qu'il n'y ait pas de flics sur la route au retour, et repartit à la rencontre du sexe opposé. Avec un peu de chance, cette fois il allait tomber sur une fille qui était ignorante en matière de vin, et il pourrait prétendre être lui-même un spécialiste, et lui proposer du Cabernet. _Voilà, c'est ça qu'on veut, bonne attitude ça, faire feu de tout bois_.

.

.

Deux heures plus tard, Merle dut pourtant se rendre à l'évidence : ça ne mordait pas. Pas du tout, même.  
Il avait perdu de vue Vi depuis un petit moment déjà, et en avait profité pour aborder quantités de femmes seules. L'ambiance était relax, les filles à l'aise. Toutes étaient parfaitement polies et chaleureuses avec lui, mais toutes étaient pareillement… parfaitement inintéressées. Il draguait dans les bars depuis des années, il sentait ces choses-là, quand y avait moyen avec une nana, ça se voyait dès les premières minutes, mais quand y avait pas moyen, ben c'était pareil. Et il savait aussi que ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui clochait, c'était pourtant clairement le genre de soirée où on venait pour faire des rencontres, plusieurs femmes lui avaient confié être là pour la première fois, par curiosité. Alors quoi, c'était lui le problème ? Il puait ou bien ?  
En tous cas c'était déprimant. Il avait dépensé une somme phénoménale à payer des coups à des filles pour rien, alors que lui-même devait rester assez sobre pour conduire, sans même parler du prix de l'entrée et de Vi qui en était à son septième verre de vin à plus de cinq dollars. Au moins, il aurait pas à lui payer le taxi, c'était une maigre victoire.

En parlant de celle-là, d'ailleurs, la voilà qui se ramenait. Avec encore un autre verre plein, nota-t-il, mais un qu'il n'avait pas payé cette fois-ci, ouf.  
« Alors, le roi de la drague, ça mord ?  
\- Oh, ouais, pas mal, mentit-il avec une fausse désinvolture. J'ai déjà deux-trois touches.  
\- Ah, et ben toutes mes excuses, j'étais mauvaise langue, ton truc fonctionne très bien. J'avoue, c'est cool, les soirées pinard, pour draguer. »  
Vi arborait un joyeux sourire et paraissait d'excellente humeur. Ses joues ordinairement pâles étaient inhabituellement colorées, signe flagrant chez elle d'un abus d'alcool conséquent. Ça en fait au moins une qui passe une bonne soirée, se dit Merle pour tenter de se consoler.  
Il n'aurait pas tout perdu, au fond. Ils allaient finir chez elle à boire du whisky, il resterait dormir, et il se marrerait à son réveil en s'imaginant la tronche qu'elle serait en train de tirer au boulot pendant que lui faisait la grasse matinée. Allez, il lui ferait peut-être même un brin de rangement pour la réconforter de sa gueule de bois, et la pelouse s'il faisait beau.

« Et justement, à propos de draguer, continua-t-elle, je venais te dire, tu te souviens, tu m'avais proposé de me payer un taxi, et ben c'est plus la peine.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Ouais, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me ramener. J'y vais, là, en fait. »  
Il en resta stupéfait. Alors ça c'était la meilleure, non seulement il se retrouvait le bec dans l'eau, mais en plus c'était la Brindille qui allait repartir avec quelqu'un. C'était du jamais vu ! Bonjour l'injustice.  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil tout mignon.  
« Et d'ailleurs, c'est un peu beaucoup grâce à toi du coup, alors merci, je te revaudrai ça.  
\- Pas d'quoi, marmonna-t-il, secrètement intégralement déconfit.  
\- Bon ben passe une bonne fin d'soirée, amuse-toi bien. »

Il n'en revenait pas. Avec le peu de mecs qu'il y avait à cette soirée, elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'en dégotter un ? Et un qui avait bien voulu d'un épouvantail comme elle ? Au milieu de toutes ces créatures de rêve ? C'était n'importe quoi.  
Il était terriblement vexé. Si elle tenait tant que ça à s'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu, elle aurait pu jeter son dévolu sur lui dès le début, au moins, ça lui aurait fait économiser cinquante dollars et son amour-propre.

Mais son dépit tourna carrément à l'outrage quand il vit avec qui elle repartait.  
Avec Anita.

Il eut le temps de les voir passer la porte du bar, déjà bras dessus bras dessous, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Vi et son fichu don pour la sociabilité, tu la lâchais dans un bar bondé et cinq minutes après, elle était déjà amie avec tout le monde et appelait le barman par son surnom.  
Et il n'y avait aucun doute possible dans leur langage corporel, elles partaient pas ensemble pour aller se faire une belote.

Ben merde alors, se rendit-il compte, Vi était lesbienne.

Mais non, enfin, Vi était pas lesbienne, elle avait couché avec son stagiaire, là, le jeune portoricain qui avait que deux ans de moins qu'elle. Et puis avec lui, aussi, une fois où ils étaient bourrés, même si c'était un souvenir dont il préférait ne pas trop se rappeler vu à quel point ça avait été calamiteux… enfin bref, Vi aimait les gars. Mais les filles aussi, visiblement.  
Mais bon dieu, si elle était à voile et à vapeur, elle aurait au moins pu en profiter pour lui proposer un plan à trois, cette espèce d'égoïste. On laissait pas un pote sur le carreau comme ça, c'était pas loyal, fulmina Merle — en oubliant commodément au passage toutes les fois où il avait planté sa meilleure amie comme une vieille merde pour aller finir la nuit avec une minette.

Bon, cette soirée était définitivement un fiasco, une banqueroute, une humiliation, et une trahison amicale, dans cet ordre précis.  
Il décida de quitter le bar et d'aller noyer son amertume dans une bouteille de whisky chez lui.

Vie de merde.

Une fois dans sa bagnole, par réflexe, il regarda son portable, et constata qu'il avait reçu un SMS de Vi, pas longtemps après son départ, probable qu'elle l'avait tapé pendant qu'elle était dans la voiture de la fille. Il l'ouvrit, et le contenu du message constitua le clou final enfoncé dans le cercueil de sa soirée.

_« La prochaine fois que tu comptes mettre à l'épreuve une de tes techniques de drague infaillibles, évite de la tester à une soirée de lesbiennes. Bisous ^_^ »_


End file.
